1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switching cabinet with a rack having horizontal and vertical frame profiles, where the horizontal frame profiles form a lower and an upper frame and the vertical frame profiles are attached in comer regions of the lower and the upper frame, where the vertical frame profiles are symmetrical to cross-sectional diagonals running across the virtual vertical outer edges of the rack, where the vertical frame profiles which are turned toward an inside of the switching cabinet have an open inner cavity, where vertical assembly rails can be mounted in the inner cavity, where one profiled side standing perpendicular to the outside of the rack is joined to the inner walls, and where the inner walls, the assembly rails and the profiled sides can be fitted with rows of fastening cavities inserted according to a division grid.
2. Description of Prior Art
In one known switching cabinet, the rack has twelve of the same frame profiles which meet each other orthogonally in the frame corner regions. The frame profiles have two inner walls which are aligned parallel to the associated sides of the rack. Profiled sides protrude from the inner walls and are positioned at a right angle to the side of the rack. Thus the inner walls and the profiled sides form a vertical, inner edge facing the interior of the switching cabinet. Assembly rails can be attached to the frame profiles for mounting fixtures in the interior of the switching cabinet. The assembly rails are designed as enclosed hollow profiles and feature two contact sides at a right angle. The other two sides are used as assembly sides and each has a row of attachment cavities.
The assembly rails rest on contact sides against the inner walls of the frame profile and are attached here; for example, they are welded or screwed. The two assembly sides face the interior of the switching cabinet.